Reflected Fate
by Meganelme
Summary: Darcy and Elizabeth catch a glimpse of themselves in a mirror at Netherfield. Will they or won't they?
1. Chapter 1

This is a little one off I am writing. Altogether around 10 chapters. Let me know what you think. I introduce a Dr. Berger to compete with Darcy instead of Wickham. He provides a nice distraction for Caroline Bingley as well. My German is atrocious but I added a little dialect for fun. Louisa emerges as an interesting voice. Here you go.

Prologue

Jane and Elizabeth had been at Netherfield nearly three days but instead of rallying, Jane languished. Doctor Eames had been called for but he was out of the county, so his assistant, the handsome, young Doctor Christoph Berger was enthusiastically sent for by Miss Caroline Bingley.

"Caroline, did not Dr. Berger confess an attraction to Miss Elizabeth Bennett when last we danced?" All eyes at the breakfast table looked up. Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy's lip twitched.

"Worry not," Louisa grinned "Miss Eliza is safely upstairs." She reached her long silver spoon into the jam pot and spread the sticky goo on her muffin with a self satisfied sigh.

"My goodness, Louisa, I am surprised at your lack of candor!" Charles was appalled.

Giggling, Caroline coyly replied to her sister "Why yes, Louisa, I do believe I remembered hearing what a light and graceful figure she made on the dance floor. I believe I even recall a flash of passion in his eye."

With that Mr. Darcy abruptly rose from his chair. The angry scraping of wood on parquet sent a shiver up the spine of the women and caused the other men in the room to stand to attention.

"Will there be sport?" His voice was sterner than usual.

"I daresay." Louisa whispered to Caroline with one eyebrow cocked in amusement.

Chapter 1

When Elizabeth Bennett finally rose after a long and fitful night of attending her sister, Jane, Dr. Berger was already coaxing a smile from his patient. Eliza stood quietly by the open door, unwilling to enter. Dr. Berger was reputed to be the handsomest man in all of Hertfordshire and she had been aware of his attention toward her at the last assembly. He held Jane's limp arm tenderly and took her pulse.

Dr. Berger had only arrived from Germany that last year and was still honing his medical skills. The town needed a young physician as Dr. Eames was quite elderly and very hard of hearing. Meryton was delighted with the innovative and intelligent young physician and Elizabeth found his company quite agreeable. She pondered how Dr. Berger could have such thick blond hair and didn't hear Mr. Darcy as he came down the hall.

Darcy stopped short, taking in the sight of Elizabeth Bennett from behind. Her carelessly braided hair cascaded down her back to the waist of her green muslin gown signifying a trying evening of caretaking. But it was the way her dress fit around her hips that accelerated his breath.

She slipped her head into the sick room, greeted Dr. Berger with an enthusiastic hand and asked their maid, Betsy, if here was anything she could get for her before she took over care of the patient. As Elizabeth gently closed the door and turned around, she was stunned to find Darcy right behind her and let out a gasp of shock.

"Mr. Darcy! You frightened me." She began to giggle at her racing heart. She lightly laid her hand upon her heaving chest and leaned against the wall for support.

"I do apologize, Miss Elizabeth." She detected a gleam of humor in his eye. "I was just coming to see how Miss Bennett was faring. Is she on the mend? Are you going down for breakfast?"

"Yes and yes." Elizabeth smiled, "I wanted to make sure someone brought up tea and toast for Betsy. Jane had a fitful night and we took turns attending to her."

"Allow me to escort you?" he offered his arm. Seeing the fun in the offer and knowing he would expect her to refuse, she accepted.

She began to realize what a state she must be in and asked to stop when they reached the large mirror at the end of the hall. "Excuse me, Mr. Darcy. I will need to put my hair up very quickly."

Not knowing what to do he bowed slightly and allowed her to fish the hoop and pin out of her pocket. He could feel his heart begin to race as he watched her twist her hair quickly into a low bun and attach the fastener. Her figure stood at best advantage with her hands in her hair.

He felt that embarrassing tightening in his breeches so he looked away and held his hands to keep himself from pulling up behind her, nuzzling her newly revealed neck and pulling her into his aching body. A few stray tendrils escaped her effort but she didn't bother to mind them. "Ready." She turned and retook his arm.

She marveled at the cut of his suit. Was it silk? She wasn't wearing her gloves and holding Mr. Darcy's arm with her bare hand felt a little naughty. His height and strength were not lost on many people, particularly the ladies of the Ton. She could tell he was in top physical condition as his breeches fit exceedingly well and his calves were larger than most men of her acquaintance.

She was also aware that he was a favorite in the London ballrooms and had often read his name in Aunt Gardiner's society paper connected to the beautiful daughter of one or another wealthy peer. It seemed odd that she would encounter him in Meryton let alone be led to breakfast by him. Mr. Darcy was the most famous bachelor in England.

They descended the first staircase gracefully but when they turned the corner they froze.

The tall gilded mirror on the landing reflected a couple perfectly complimented to one another. They stood, side by side, like man and wife. Whether their shock was due to never having been caught with a member of the opposite sex going to the breakfast room at such an early hour or because they sensed something long lost was found, was unknown. Both had striking black hair and dark brown almond shaped eyes with hints of gold and although her skin was creamier, their cheeks both burned with the blush of recognition. They were obviously physically well suited.

Elizabeth's world began to spin. She could hear her heart beating quickly and loudly as if echoing through her temples. Her head became light and her breath irregular. She could feel the staircase twisting beneath her slippers. Darcy caught her just as she fell and called for the footman at the bottom of the stairs to help him settle her back in her room. Betsy rushed in and began to administer the smelling salts. Elizabeth gained consciousness suddenly and immediately fell back on her pillow her hand covering her eyes. Darcy watched anxiously from the hall.

"Please tell Mr. Darcy I am not feeling myself and must rest." Her voice didn't sound like hers. Who was saying those words, she wondered, then she lost consciousness.

"Yes, ma'am." whispered the exhausted Betsy as she rose to refill the water pitcher.

"Not to worry Betsy," Darcy reassured her as she entered the hall "We will find you a replacement for the next few shifts. Why not visit Mrs. McClure and see if she can help you to a bite to eat, then get some sleep while I speak with the Doctor."

"Yes sir, thank you sir but my duty is to serve my mistresses and Miss Elizabeth needs me." Grateful for his understanding she bowed and slipped below stairs, immediately.

Dr. Berger and Mr. Darcy conferred about the incident and Dr. Berger gave Elizabeth a rather awkward exam. Mr. Darcy saw the way he looked at Elizabeth and the way he blushed when he took her arm to feel the delicate pulse on the insider of her wrist. Darcy even thought he noticed him shift in his seat uncomfortably, which sent a tsunami of jealousy through him. Nothing escaped him.

Elizabeth opened her eyes and rubbed her head. "Am I alright?" Her pale visage only accentuated the dark fullness of her lips. Her voice was soft.

Dr. Berger smiled a brilliant white toothy grin. "I believe tsoh. I tsink some tea and a slice of toast vis jam might be in order. Vee cahn't have you coming down vis Miss Jane's ailment, now cahn ve?"

He looked down at her with mock approbation and fluffed her pillow to make her comfortable. His bedside manner was impeccable.

He whispered into her ear "Just rest, have zum food and zee how you veel in a vew hours." His blue eyes were mesmerizing her until an unruly lock of blond curl covered one of them. She shivered at the warmth of his breath on her cheek. His nearness was stirring desires deep inside of her. Mr. Darcy coughed loudly.

She bolted up, "I am worried about Jane. Who will care for her? I have to..." Elizabeth started getting out of bed.

"Please no. Miss Eliza." Darcy finally stepped in. "I am sure Miss Bingley can sit with Jane." He didn't like how close in proximity the good doctor and Elizabeth had come and he felt compelled to intervene.

"Capital idea, Mr. Darcy, I vill stay nearby as long as I can but Mrs. Hartford is expecting her baby any day." Miss Bingley was called and she, Dr. Berger and Mr. Bingley enjoyed the afternoon with a steadily improving Jane.

Darcy felt a strong need to stay with Elizabeth but he was not on such familiar terms with her. He had kept a distance and knew he should continue to do so. He could not close his eyes without seeing her face in the mirror and imagining the softness of her skin under his fingers. He needed to get back to Pemberley as soon as he could.

After a hot, unsettled night of inappropriate dreams, Darcy's steward packed and readied for their long trip back North. Darcy despised the idea of leaving Miss Elizabeth Bennett in the care of the dashing doctor, but he also knew staying could give his feelings for her away and he needed to kill them. There were more estimable connections to be made which would elevate his sisters prospects. The Duchess of Devonshire's daughter was coming of age and even his own cousin, Anne De Bourg had property and rank.

"Sir." his manservant handed him an envelope.

"What is this?"

"The ladies maid handed it to me saying the Bennett sisters wanted to make sure they thanked you for your kindness."

"That is admirable. I will take my leave of them now. Hold the carriage."

Darcy stood before Jane Bennett's room and took a deep breath, then knocked. A much stronger Miss Eliza called, "Come in." It was music to his ears. He stepped into the doorway. His broad shoulders nearly filled the narrow frame. Jane Bennett was sitting up and was looking much more herself. Eliza was up and about with colour back in her cheeks. Her fainting spell was determined to be fatigue and hunger but Darcy suspected there was an element of something else to blame.

"The doctor says I am out of danger and need only build up my strength and we will head home. Isn't that wonderful news?" Jane was charming and Bingley was beaming by her side.

Elizabeth reached out her hand to bring him into the room. It was an intimate request he guessed she made unthinking of his reaction. His hand joined hers eagerly. She released him to a chair by the side of the bed and stood by his arm, her hand on the back of the chair. It seemed an almost possessive posture but Darcy didn't care. It suited him, fine.

"I am on my way home, today." Darcy spoke kindly to Jane, "I only wish it were your turn. I am back to Derbyshire for my sister's sixteenth birthday."

"We will follow him in a few days." Miss Bingley crowed "I so long to see Georgiana."

"If all goes well with my convalescence, we are to Bath with our Father." said Elizabeth. "He feels the waters can only improve Jane's health." She smiled maternally at her elder sister and moved to sit on the bed next to her and squeezing her hand.

Mr. Darcy took Eliza's free hand and planted a small kiss upon it, inhaling her scent surreptitiously. Then he kissed Caroline and Louisa's hands, careful not to make eye contact. He bowed before Jane and Bingley then took his leave.

Elizabeth couldn't help glance out the window as his carriage wound out of the courtyard and off down the massive drive. Her heart felt a pang of loss that confused her.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second installment. I hope to upload the whole story before August 6th.

Chapter 2

Autumn came to Hertfordshire early and Elizabeth was glad. She loved the colors, the crisp air and the flavors of fall. She needed cheering as she was to leave Longbourn soon for the season. It was time for her to find a husband, or so her parents thought, and she needed to be presented to society.

Mr. Darcy had been physically absent from her acquaintance for just over a fortnight but never out of her thoughts. He had penetrated her imagination and although she knew his family would never allow a match between them, she delighted in considering the possibilities had she been a more suitable conquest.

Laying on the side of the riverbank, listening to the roar of the water and the sound of leaves shimmering in the wind, Eliza cracked open the latest novel from the lending library. She loved to read in this spot and needed to get away from her warring younger sisters.

She signed as she thought about love. Mr. Bingley was in love with Jane and spent a great deal of his free time with her. Everyone in the town expected an announcement to be made soon. She wondered what he was waiting for as she absentmindedly turned the pages of her novel.

Elizabeth felt the pangs of jealousy but she controlled them. Kitty and Lydia were not so skilled. Of course, Dr. Berger came often to see the family, eat a meal and share good stories. He distracted her sisters and took a bit of the sting away. He preferred spending time with Elizabeth but tried to maintain a balance with her sisters so as to not send the rumor mill churning.

After a few pages, she dozed and comfortably rolled onto her stomach, resting her face between chapters two and three.

The sun was starting to set when Eliza woke startled by the sound of a shotgun. She let out cry and sat up just as a gangly pointer, off in the distance, led a well dressed man to the location of the kill.

The man looked familiar to her. He had a strong stride and his brown hunting apparel looked expensive. He didn't wear a hat and had a pouch full of partridges hanging from his side. She gasped. It was Mr. Darcy! Her heart thundered in her chest.

The pointer spotted her and decided the bird in the bush was not as interesting as the bird on the bank so it clambered over to kiss her on the face.

"Back, Luna! You stupid dog. What have we been working on?!" The master was angry. "Oh. Oh, Good Evening, Miss Elizabeth Bennett! I did not expect to see you here in the woods."

She was brushing the grass off of her loden green woolen overskirt and bending over to gather up her book and Spencer. "I must seem quite camouflaged, I apologize. I didn't mean to startle you." Mr. Darcy offered is hand to help her up. She took it gratefully but lost her balance and bumped into his strong frame for a split second.

He caught her and held her close to his chest, before she toppled into the stream. She had never felt so protected before. His strong arms held her just a little longer than propriety would dictate.

"Quite obliged, Mr. Darcy," She whispered and gave him a blushing smile. Still slightly dazed with a heart still racing she reached up to check the condition of her, now lopsided, bun. She glancing around for her bonnet.

"I must have dozed off while reading." He swept her hat up off the ground but instead of handing it to her, he placed it gently on her head, tying the ribbon tightly under her chin which he bent down to check. Their breathing quickened.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her adorably disheveled appearance. He was no better assorted. His hair was mussed and a thick shadow was forming on his cheeks.

Their hungry eyes took in every detail of the other. His head tilted as he focused on her soft lips in wonderment. She cleared her throat.

"Mr. Darcy." She raised her eyebrow with a look of mirth.

He laughed. The spell was broken.

"How do you do, Miss Bennett?" He bowed and she curtsied friendly and seemingly unaffected.

"I see you are here for some sport. Is Mr. Bingley about?"

"No, I am afraid not. He said he has been spending most of his time at Longbourn."

"Yes. That is true." She gave Mr. Darcy and knowing side smile and began to walk off in the direction of the bird. "I believe your bird fell over here." The pointer picked it up and trotted dutifully over.

"I hope you left your sister in good health." She continued the small talk.

"Quite well, she is preparing for her first season in society."

"As am I." She stole a quick glance at his still handsome face. Their time apart didn't lessen his looks. She felt an uncommon contraction deep inside her and shivered.

"Miss Elizabeth, are you cold?" He was about to do something chivalrous but was interrupted.

Dr. Berger came upon them. "Allo!" He cried from a distance.

"Greetings to you Dr. Berger!" Eliza called back, "See here, Mr. Darcy is visiting Netherfield. " After the gentlemen shook hands she began to lead the men back to the path toward Longbourn.

"I hope you don't mind but I would feel much better if I could have you gentlemen escort me back. The sun has well fallen and who knows what lurks behind the bush."

They laughed and positioned themselves on either side of her. She gratefully took an arm from each and They all walked slowly with no hurried goal in mind. "Your mother vill sink you baited us vis bear traps!" Dr. Berger seemed to know Mrs. Bennett well.

"Indeed, she will wonder." they all shared a good natured laugh, "How long will you be in Hertfordshire, Mr. Darcy?"

"I intend to stay a few weeks." The trio approached a fork in the lane.

Mr. Darcy gave a bow to Dr. Berger and Miss Elizabeth and took the path that led toward Netherfield. "Good Evening, Miss Bennett. Doctor."

"May we meet soon." was all Elizabeth could manage as she felt the loss of his strong arm, again.

She watched as Luna's white tipped tail faded in the moonlight.

Mr. Darcy was an enigma. She felt a decided warmth when she was around him but his cold demeanor always brought her back to her senses. Dr. Berger, on the other hand, was always jovial and welcoming. He wasn't like any other German she had ever met. He smiled at her.

"Here, Miss Elizabeth, you may have both of my arms." He wrapped his arms around her waist as he stood behind her and placed his head on her shoulder. He gave her a conciliatory squeeze which she wriggled out of. Instead, she took his arm and held it close to take advantage of his warmth. He leaned his head atop hers and gave her arm a squeeze. She pulled away from his playful toying as they approached Longbourn. No need to give her mother any reason to hope.

She and Dr. Berger had an understanding based on a deep friendship but Eliza understood he could not make her an offer of marriage. He was married to his profession, promised to his illustrious cousin and sexually attracted to the vicar.

Elizabeth sighed when she realized his inclination was abnormal but she quickly forgave him as he was one of the nicest, smartest and most jovial men of her acquaintance. Since September, they had been as thick as thieves unfortunately arousing some suspicions and expectation.

Mr. Darcy settled in uncomfortably at Netherfield. He had been training his new hound and wanted to try his hand at a different landscape. Hertfordshire had always provided excellent hunting and so he was eager to return. It was also true that a certain young lady had been appearing in his dreams and affecting him in the most demanding way.

How soon that temptress Elizabeth Bennett had infiltrated his life. She was like a vixen in her den, waiting to ensnare him. But of course she wasn't attracted to him. She had the impossibly handsome Dr. Berger at her disposal. To encounter her so soon after his arrival seemed almost fateful. Was there some witchcraft at work, he wondered.

Darcy left his rooms after a shave and a change. He felt a surge of heartache as he walked down the corridor past the rooms where Elizabeth and her sister had stayed but a fortnight before. He stopped on the stairs and remembered how Elizabeth felt in his arms as he caught her from falling. He recalled her pale skin and red lips and the recognition that there was something between them. Something almost supernatural. They both must have seen it. They were right for each other.

"Ah! Mr. Darcy, some join us for a drink, Caroline is telling us the funniest story."

"Don't pique Mr. Darcy's interest, Louisa. He won't find it amusing. He finds very little amusing." Caroline smiled a teasing smile and floated past them to the pianoforte.

"How was the hunt? And your bitch? Worth keeping?" Charles was a sportsman.

"She performed admirably but had a bit of trouble concentrating when she caught the whiff of a certain lass. Miss Elizabeth Bennett was in the woods."

"I imagine Miss Elizabeth Bennett lives in the woods. In a tree. Like a wood sprite. I picture her flying around like an owl at night, picking off her prey!" Louisa was a colorful critic and it sent her sister into hysterical laughter.

"Well, she seems to have picked off Dr. Berger. They are practically inseparable." Charles had never relayed this information to Darcy, even though he spent a great deal of time at Longbourn and knew well Elizabeth's every move. Bingley never imagined Darcy would be any more interested in what Eliza was up to than Mary, or Kitty or Lydia.

"I had overheard that Dr. Berger was reserved for his cousin, the Countess of Nuremberg." Louisa yawned and checked her manicure.

"What a disappointment for Miss Elizabeth Bennett!" Caroline giggled.

"Don't underestimate the power of familial obligation." Louisa yawned. The point was not lost on Mr. Darcy who himself was understood to have a connection of the kind.

Dinner was called and Caroline Bingley attached herself to Darcy's arm without delay.

The Bennett's had been invited to dine at Netherfield the following evening. Mrs. Bennett had been attending Mr. Bingley at her table for many days and longed for a reprieve. With all proper intentions, the Bingley's hosted a lovely neighborhood dinner inviting the Lucas's, Aunt and Uncle Phillips, the Vicar and Dr. Berger who was a favorite with Caroline and Louisa.

Jane looked stunning in a new pink lace frock and Elizabeth sported the same design in a deep raspberry silk which brought out her beautiful coloring and thick rosy lips. Darcy salivated. She looked delicious.

The rest of the Bennett sisters used the outing as an opportunity to practice their social manners and wear their best attire. Mr. Bennett turned out admirably and Mrs. Bennett was all agog at the splendor of the table. Spirits were high.

When dinner was finally called, Dr. Berger quickly offered Elizabeth his arm but they were placed away from each other. Caroline and Louisa made sure he was seated between them. Luckily the Vicar was seated directly in front of Dr. Berger so a merry time was had. Left over, Elizabeth was placed next to Mr. Darcy.

He pulled Elizabeth's chair and relished the opportunity to brush her shoulders with the back of his fingertips while scooting her in.

Mr. Darcy cleared his throat. "I hope you have been well since last we met." He bent to take his seat.

"Quite well. I have been walking to the village nearly every day. There is an excellent new lending library in Meryton. Have you seen it?"

"No, I have not had the pleasure." He fixed his eyes on hers with interest, "What have you been borrowing of late?"

"Drivel, mostly." She gave him an arch smile and casually sipped her soup.

Watching her pursed lips blow lightly on her spoon sent him swelling. Her mouth was a mystery he wanted to solve. "I am looking forward to the next series of poems by..." She stopped suddenly and looked around the table to see if anyone had been over listening. Feeling safe from notice, as all other diners were loudly gabbing on about this and that, she leaned toward Darcy's ear, which he cautiously bent toward her, and whispered slowly, "Lord Byron."

The heat of her breath and her elicit confession gave him goose bumps and he gratified her by raising his eyebrows in mock shock. She gave him a slow nod of understanding and sly smiles belied their confidence. It would have been obvious to anyone paying attention that they shared a similar sense of humor.

Lydia broke their game with an announcement that Mary would be accompanying the dancing after dinner and that she was claiming Dr. Berger's hand for the first set. Ever enabling Lydia's precociousness, the Bennett family roared with laughter and the Lucas' joined with their approval.

Elizabeth and Darcy shared a knowing look. "My sister, you see, cannot allow a coveted evening out to end without a dance."

"Every savage can dance." He replied with a twinkle in his eye.

"And so shall I." She countered.

"Then it is my duty, nay, my honor, to ask for your hand for the first two sets."

Elizabeth stole a side glance at Dr. Berger who was chatting amiably with the Vicar and said, "My hand is yours." The words ached. She wished she could say them again and have them mean something different.

Mr. Darcy's heart leapt. He almost couldn't believe his good fortune. God bless Caroline and her petty distraction. God bless Louisa and her vanity and God bless that innocent young Vicar who seemed to have Dr. Berger's undivided attention.

Charles Bingley tapped his crystal wine goblet with his spoon and the table grew quiet. "I have an announcement to make." He shook his ginger head to clear it and began, "It is with great joy that I can now claim the hand of the most beautiful, kind, generous and patient woman in Hertfordshire, Miss Jane Bennett to be my wife and the future mother of my many children." The guests roared their approval, glasses clinked, hands were shook and kisses bestowed on many a cheek.

When the sexes rejoined in the ballroom, Mary took her place at the pianoforte and Louisa decided to join from her harp, the Vicar picked up his violin and the dancing commenced.

Dr. Berger approached Elizabeth as she was putting on her gloves. "I hope you will save a set for me."

"Of course, Christoph, you are the best dancer in the county." She grinned and floated off to the dance floor to stand opposite Mr. Darcy whose eyes locked on to hers and the rest of the room melted away.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to all. I am glad you are enjoying this little diversion. I did want to clear up one little thing. There is a reason I spell Bennett with two t's at the end. I use that spelling when I have made big changes to characters or the story, really taking it out of canon. When I veer...I make that distinction for the ladies to protect the Bennet's innocence. It's a folly. Jane Austen's Bennet sisters would never do the things my Bennett sisters might do. This is M after all._

Chapter 3

Fitzwilliam Darcy always cut a dashing figure while dancing. He was powerful and gentle at the same time. He was proud but also very attentive to his partners which was one of the reasons he was in such demand by the Ton. Everyone wanted to stand before him and Elizabeth was no exception.

"They look rather well suited" Lady Lucas stared, admiring the young couple with matching black curls.

"Hmmm. So they do." Mrs. Bennett pondered then returned to her senses, "But were you not the one to tell me that he was destined to marry his cousin Anne de Bourg?"

"Yes. That is the news from Hunsford although Charlotte has expressed concern about Miss de Bourg's health. She is a very frail creature and likely not able to bear a child."

"But Charlotte is quite able, is she not?" Mrs. Bennett winked at Lady Lucas and they shared a maternal giggle.

Dancing with Mr. Darcy felt very natural to Elizabeth, surprisingly so. She had not expected him to be so good at anticipating her subtle gestures. Their eyes locked at exactly the same time in the music. They easily stressed the accents of the beat together, dipping and turning with precision. Their hearts beat together, they breathed together and when they touched, they tingled. Their set was not one either of them would forget.

"I hope we may have another opportunity to dance this season as I introduce my sister, Georgiana into society." Darcy took her hand and led her to where her next partner was waiting. Elizabeth said nothing in reply as she knew they were not likely to meet in London.

Seeing Dr. Berger in place for the next set, Darcy unconsciously scowled, bowed and took his leave, striding across the ballroom toward Miss Bingley and her sister.

"Are you in need of a drink, Miss Elizabeth?" Dr. Berger could tell from her flushed countenance and irregular breath that she was agitated.

"Yes, please. Let's refill our glasses and allow me to regain my composure." She winked at him and he smiled knowingly.

"To the future Mr. and Mrs...Charles Bingley!" Dr. Berger raised his voice and glass to the betrothed and he and Elizabeth walked out into the garden with their champagne. Mary had finally conceded the keyboard to Caroline and a most exquisitely performed Allemande wafted outside.

"Zo, my sneaky friend, tell me all about him." Dr. Berger loved to hear Elizabeth's news.

"Am I being obvious? That would be so dreadful." She put her hand to her cheek and took a gulp from her glass.

"I don't zink it is that. I just notice that the color of the light in the room changes when you two are together."

"I am so mortified. To be so easily seen through!"

Little did they know Mr. Darcy was sitting on the other side of the large fountain Elizabeth was perched upon. He knew her voice, and his, and he listened with every inch of his ability to hear beyond the splashing of water that drew a wall between them.

"You don't have to be ashamed, Eliza! Many people fall in love. You are not unique in zis."

"What is so shameful, Dr. Berger, is that there is absolutely no possible way he would ever be willing to make me an offer. I am not well connected, I am not well dowered, I do not even think I am particularly accomplished, or pretty. I am a nobody and he needs to marry well."

"Does he? Does he NEED to marry vell? From vat I know of Mr. Darcy, he could marry whomever he chooses. Come, let us dance. You will be in London soon. "

"Yes." Elizabeth conceded, "and who knows, I might meet an eligible clergyman who can take me off of my father's hands for a small sum."

"Or a handsome soldier?" Christoph wiggled his eyebrows.

"Or a tinker or a tailor..." their voices trailed off into the drawing room and Mr. Darcy headed quietly up to his room. He had to let her live the life she was born into. He would certainly not run into her in London, their conditions in life being so decidedly different.

Lying naked in his bed, late that night, after all of the guests had left and congratulations stopped, Darcy sighed. He had never felt so alone. Charles would be married soon and Georgiana to follow if all went well, and he would settle for an heiress he didn't love but might come to like a bit after a few years. Pain pierced his chest.

Elizabeth Bennett's face haunted him when he closed his eyes. The way they looked at each other in the woods, panting like wild things. Her indecipherable scent teasing him, coaxing him toward her.

His only consolation was that she had secretly confessed her attraction to him to Dr. Berger. That felt like a victory. He had won her regard. She wanted him, not the blond. He smirked and reached under the sheet to feel his manhood grow with pride, pulsing with pleasure as he stroked himself to oblivion. At last he hit his climax, groaned her name and fell into a deep sleep.

The next week was an onslaught of kindly neighbors visiting to offer congratulations and invitations to dinner parties. Everyone in the county seemed to be over the moon about the Miss Bennett marrying Mr. Bingley.

Except Elizabeth and Darcy. They were both poised to lose their best friends and confidents. They also were acutely aware of how being so closely connected to the couple would increase their meeting. It was something that made both of them intensely uncomfortable. As they were thrown together for various family related entertainments, Darcy and Elizabeth kept their distance, were polite but always eager to retreat into a corner.

Occasionally glances were exchanged and their hearts would beat against them. Self-mastery was practiced daily during those trying weeks.

Demands required Caroline Bingley to rise to the role of neighborhood hostess and she held up the best she could. Darcy couldn't help feeling sorry for her. She was gracious and obliging until she could no longer and then kept to her rooms with the excuse of a cold.

Louisa stayed by to help but Hurst hightailed it back to London faster than his hooves could carry him.

One morning Darcy made an announcement. "Bingley, I am leaving for London next week. Georgiana is desperate to begin her season and I can no longer hold her back. I was thinking I could take Caroline and Louisa into town with me to give them both a bit of a holiday. You know, to relax and recuperate before the wedding."

"That is a capital idea, Darcy!" His surprise turned to admiration and gratitude. "My nuptials have been taxing. So many dinners!"

"Then it is settled! We can leave on Wednesday next."

+++++++++++++ Extension of Chapter 3 

Reflected Fate Extension of Ch. 3

"Lizzy! We should all go to London for the season, not just you! Mama?" Lydia was livid.

"Hush, girl! You know there is nothing for your sister here. She has to be given a good chance of making a match this season. Dr. Berger left to marry his cousin and you know how picky Elizabeth is about not marrying a soldier!"

"I'm not that picky!" Kitty said slyly.

"And that is why you two are staying right here. If you can't make conquests in Meryton this season, you can go to London together next. What say you?"

That kept the youngest Bennett sisters happy for the meantime and Elizabeth and Betsy were free to pack her trunks unfettered.

"I fear I cannot remake this gown again, Betsy. Look at how ragged it is becoming." Elizabeth held up her favorite dress.

"Oh dear, no, Miss. I think we will have to retake your measures and start from scratch."

"Indeed. I will head to Meryton this afternoon to see what fabrics are available."

"I will join you, sister." Said Mary, "I want to borrow another book from the lenders."

Mary and Elizabeth walked arm and arm to the village. When they arrived, their Aunt Phillips caught them on the street and invited them to tea. They, in turn, invited her to join them to choose fabric and Aunt Phillips splurged on some lovely lace, ribbons and upgraded buttons for Elizabeth's new gown. Nothing gave her more pleasure than having the chance to enhance her niece's coming out gown.

"Let's have my seamstress make your gown, Lizzy. She isn't nearly as busy as Betsy."

Elizabeth was enjoying the extra attention from her Aunt, who rarely recognized her. She enjoyed the fussing and tenderness the elderly lady eagerly bestowed. Aunt Phillips had no children of her own and had always looked at the girls as her own.

Eager to begin her book in peace, Mary headed home and Lizzy stayed the entire afternoon picking out patterns and being measured.

The Autumn sun was lowering on the horizon when Elizabeth started back to Longbourn. The air was chilled and she was feeling melancholy. How would it feel to be left behind without Jane? She raised her chin and quickened her pace to shake her sadness. She would rally.

She heard a carriage coming behind her and looked over her shoulder only to notice it had the Darcy crest. It pulled ahead of her and stopped. Mr. Darcy got out and walked slowly to her. Their eyes locked. He performed a curt bow then stared at her face forgetting what he was to ask.

She smiled at his absurdity, blushed and curtsied. "Mr. Darcy. I see you have come in all this state to see me."

"Miss Elizabeth," he glanced shyly at his boots, "Bingley and I were just on our way to Longbourn. Since it will be dark soon we would be honored if you would allow us to convey you."

"Certainly." She twinkled another smile that lit the street.

He took her hand gently and guided her into the carriage where he tucked her into her seat with a lap rug, enjoying the feeling of her curves.

"My aren't we a cozy bunch?" A few too many dinner drinks and Bingley was oblivious to Darcy's liberty. "Where have you been out so late?"

"My Aunt Phillips was kind enough to offer to make me a new dress for the season and we had much to do."

Darcy gave a short laugh, " I imagine it does not take that much effort to make you look presentable, Miss Elizabeth."

"Au contraire, Mon Amie!" She playfully countered, "To be seen in high society these days takes quite a bit of doing up. I am just lucky my Aunt enjoys spending her allowance on me. She has been so kind."

"Well I for one cannot wait to see how you get on. Jane has decided she would like to accompany you to Lord and Lady Highclere's ball to which your Uncle Gardiner was invited. I am eager to make our announcement public. "

Darcy started with surprise. Highclere, was the most sought after ball of the season. As he puzzled over how Jane and Elizabeth could have such connections, Elizabeth called his name.

"Mr. Darcy?"

He looked up and regained his composure.

"My cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam will be attending the Highclere ball with me and Georgiana. We will see you there."

"Ah, yes! Darcy, Colonel Fitzwilliam is a capital fellow. You will enjoy his company immensely, Lizzy. Such a gentleman. I do not know a woman in England who does not swoon when in his company."

Elizabeth noticed Darcy scowl at Bingley.

"I am sure the same can be said for Mr. Darcy." She raised her eyebrows playfully.

Darcy blushed and looked out the window.

"Oh yes! Darcy has been the belle of the ball for at least three seasons now, is that right? This year I have it on good authority that the Duchess of Devonshire has her eye on Darcy for her daughter, Avaline, who is just coming out. Is she a friend of Georgiana's? She must be not quite fifteen."

Darcy pretended not to hear and they turned onto the Longbourn lane. Elizabeth's heart sank.

Once in the sitting room, Elizabeth shared her swatches, ribbons and lace with her mother and sisters so Jane and Bingley could sit together unattended. Darcy and her father sat in armchairs reading the news and playing a game of chess.

Elizabeth smiled at how alike they were. Each with their unsociable, taciturn natures.

"Mr. Darcy, I hear you will be leaving for London tomorrow with Charles' sisters." Mrs. Bennett got her news on good authority.

"Why, yes. My sister is eager to be taking in the excitement of London at his time of year and Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst are also anxious to join her."

"Elizabeth will also be in town with Jane next week. They will be staying with my brother and helping their Aunt. In exchange, my brother has agreed to chaperone her to some of the events."

"I am very interested in hearing the lectures at the Astronomy club and spending time at the booksellers."

"Lizzy! Silly girl! You are there to meet eligible young men. Do NOT waste your time."

Horrified, Elizabeth threw her ribbons on the table and stormed out of front door into the dark side garden to sit on the bench and fume.

Jane ran after her with a shawl and bonnet. The autumn was settling in and she did not want her favorite sister to risk catching a cold just as she was on the verge of a conquest. Jane could tell Elizabeth's heart was settled and her observation of Darcy gave her cause to hope.

Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy said their goodbyes and got their things to leave.

"I do hope to have the pleasure of dancing with the Miss Bennett's while I am in London." and with that Mr. Darcy bowed over Mrs. Bennett's hand and took his leave.

As Jane and Bingley were cooing their goodbyes by the carriage, Darcy sought Miss Elizabeth in the side yard. She was standing with her back to him but she could hear his steps on the gravel.

"Miss Elizabeth?"

She wiped her eyes and turned to him, "Yes, Mr. Darcy."

"I, I ..." he cleared his throat and continued "I wish things could be different." There. He said it.

He approached her tentatively, took her bare hand in his and stroked her small, slender fingers. The breath from her lips was coming fast and crystalizing. He pressed her hand against his cheek where she could feel the wetness from a tear, then he kissed the inside of her palm tasting his own salt with hers.

Once in the carriage Bingley did not waste a moment.

"Not a wise move, Darce. You know your family will not allow a match to a family like the Bennett's."

"I think I may have to offer for my cousin, Anne. " Darcy covered his face with his now, gloved fingers and rubbed his aching temple. "I plan to get quite inebriated this evening, Bingley. Will you join me in your library?"

"Yes. If only to keep an eye on you, Old Boy."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Back in London, the Ton was alight with gossip of the returning Mr. Darcy among the other well off suitors. Jane was to be introduced to society as the fiancé of Mr. Charles Bingley and their banns would be posted for a Christmas wedding. This would give both Jane and Elizabeth a slightly higher elevation. Mr. Bingley was a rising star. Mrs. Gardiner would be escorting the ladies to the better balls but only the Highclere event would offer Elizabeth the very best of the eligible bachelors.

Their first evening at Grace church Street Jane was brushing out Elizabeth's windblown hair which had come undone on the ride in and needed attending to desperately. Using a delectable new jasmine hair oil imported from India, Jane employed both hands to tame her unruly waves.

"What do you think my strategy should be, Jane? To ensnare a hopeless victim into my trap? Should I use my arts or my allurements?" the girls giggled.

"Both, I should advise!" Jane enjoyed a silly moment with her sister.

"Jane, I have a confession to make." Elizabeth became serious.

"You are in love with Mr. Darcy?" Jane gently pulled the brush through a recently restored lock.

"How did you know?"

"To see you two together, it is difficult not to know."

"Oh dear! What is it? What am I doing to give people that impression!"

"I do not think it is something either of you are doing purposely. My own feeling is that there is a collective understanding among our acquaintances that you and Mr. Darcy are physically suited. Nothing more." Jane stopped to make a point. "For example. At the Netherfield ball, when you stood up together. Everyone watched that set. No one talked. I had never seen anything like it."

"That must have been why Dr. Berger asked me about it later that night. Surely, everyone in our neighborhood is aware of how destructive and insupportable our alliance would be. I could never hope to be his wife." she gulped back a tear. "He told me he wished things could be different."

"I think you would be his choice. If he had a choice." Jane finished the plait and sat on the settee next to the dressing table. She searched Elizabeth's swollen face and reached up to dry her tears.

"Your strategy, my sweet, will be to aspire to a match even higher than Darcy. To delight a man, even if he be a titled widower, would focus all of his attention on you. And...if that doesn't work, at least you have a man of means on the line."

"My strategy, will be to avoid Mr. Darcy like the plague and spend all of my time at the Astronomical club and in the bookshops."

Elizabeth did as she said and snuck off every day to frequent one bookshop after the other. She would attend the Royal Astronomical Club's meeting that evening escorted by her Uncle Gardiner much to her mother's chagrin.

Wearing her new royal blue pelisse trimmed with swansdown, and sporting a fetching blue plaid bonnet that brought up her complexion and the green flecks in her eyes, Elizabeth made her way to Picadilly to find a new novel at Hatchard's.

She quickly ascended the winding stairs to the top floor where she knew she could find the latest from her favorite authors.

A very rude man in a royal blue coat bumped into her and not accidentally. Was he trying to push her off of the shelf they were both absorbed reading?

"Pardon me, madam." She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of a glance. "I apologize."

That voice. She knew it. Thankfully she was hidden by the brim of her bonnet. Frozen she tried to determine what to do next. She knew she should run away and not make an encounter occur. She had already tried so hard to put her heart away.

"Would you be so kind as to reach the "Mystery of Rudolfo" on the top shelf? " She asked sweetly.

It was his turn to freeze. As if struggling to understand her request, as if she were speaking a foreign language he slowly lifted his arm for the volume. Once in his possession, he turned his full body toward her and prayed silently that it was Elizabeth to whom the book was offered.

She lifted her head and caught his eye cautiously. Now her hat expertly framed the most beautiful face he had ever known. Goosebumps prickled their skin. They were speechless. The shop was bustling but they were only aware of each other, deafened by the sound of their racing hearts; oblivious.

"Thank you, sir." She bobbed a curtsy, took the book and headed for the merchant's counter. Darcy stared after her as she made her purchase and left the store.

That night Elizabeth had dinner with her Uncle then attended the most anticipated lecture of her life. Unfortunately, she couldn't keep her mind on it. Mr. Darcy was in attendance. It was all she could do to keep her eyes off of his handsome face. He would occasionally glance up at her in the balcony to make sure she was still there and her heart would skip a beat. His proximity was unnerving.

The possibilities of meeting him, by accident, afterward, were excruciating. Would she be forced to introduce him to her uncle? Would he ignore her? How would her heart survive another encounter? Two in one day.

It wasn't long after the lecture, as she was waiting for her Uncle to congratulate the speaker, that Mr. Darcy approached, tipping his hat and bowing with such reverence that she grew quite self-conscious.

"Mr. Darcy." She nodded. "Allow me to introduce my Uncle Charles Gardiner of Cheapside to your acquaintance.

They continued the cordial pleasantries then Mr. Darcy did the unthinkable by securing her hand for the second set at the Highclere ball and securing the third set for his cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam.

To Darcy, it was a matter of life and death that he be able to touch her again. He could not imagine being at the ball and not having the opportunity to dance with her.

"This is unexpected, Mr. Darcy. I have never been introduced to Colonel Fitzwilliam. "

He moved toward her slightly and bent his head to speak more softly.

"But you know he is a great favorite with Bingley." He pleaded.

"How will the Colonel feel about you setting his dances in order? With insignificant country misses? Would he not prefer to ask for his own partners?"

Moving even closer and whispering, he confessed a sentiment that almost took her breath away.

"I have spoken of you often and he is very eager to make your acquaintance." Their eyes, soft, belied their true feelings.

Mr. Gardiner coughed uncomfortably. "We must be getting on, Lizzy. It has been an eventful day." and with that he bowed to Mr. Darcy, took Elizabeth's arm and pulled her from the love sodden gaze to which she nodded her head, agreeing to her third set partner.


	5. Chapter 5

Reflected Fate Chapter 5

Elizabeth was useless trying to prepare herself for the ball and Jane set about helping her with everything that needed done. Betsy carefully curled her hair around her face while Jane pinched her cheeks and applied a light coating of beeswax to her lips. A few drops of her Aunts and she was fit to be the new belle of the ball.

"Jane, I feel so jumpy. Is there not anything I can take for my relief? "

"Here is a glass of wine but be careful to not over imbibe at Highclere? Reputations are formed."

Elizabeth gulped the glass and took a big breath. She looked stunning in her green velvet gown with gold and blue trim. A single pearl on a gold chain dipped cautiously into her bosom where a green lace tuck tried to hide her glory.

"I will take that, Eliza!" Her aunt entered the room and made her relinquish the tuck. "You must be as grown up as possible this evening. You are not a little country miss and you must not act like one."

At the ball, she tagged gratefully along as Bingley enthusiastically introduced his fiancé and her sister to everyone he encountered. Bingley was well liked and had many friendly acquaintances.

Standing next to her ravishing older sister made her feel less exposed but the regulars had caught the whiff of fresh blood as soon as she entered the ball room. The first set was underway and Bingley quickly spun Jane onto the dance floor leaving Elizabeth and her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner to converse amongst themselves.

The largest mirror Elizabeth had ever seen reflected the swirling couples on the dance floor increasing the dizzying effect. Through the glass, she saw the one man who lit her heart. Mr. Darcy was dancing with The Duchess of Devonshire's daughter, Lady Avaline.

Most people in the room watched on with interest as he cautiously led the young lady through the steps of the dance. She was very young, maybe fourteen, and unsure in her movements-likely a combination of nerves. Elizabeth was impressed with Darcy's careful and considerate lead. She could tell he was completely attentive to her and advising her as they went down the set. Looking more like a big brother, than a lover, he coached his young protégé.

After the first set, their eyes met through the mirror. Elizabeth spun around to find him beside her with his sister and her friend.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennett, may I introduce my sister, Georgiana Darcy and her friend Lady Avaline of Devonshire."

"Very pleased to make your acquaintances." she added a deep curtsey of reverence and respect for the two honorable young girls.

"Miss Bennett is my second set so I will take my leave." he bowed to the girls and eagerly claimed Elizabeth leading her to the dance floor.

The members of the room were most attentive to the dancers of the second set as Mr. Darcy had chosen for his partner, someone none of them had ever seen before. And from the looks of their conversation during the dance, they knew each other well. This created something of an uproar among the mothers of the Ton. Ten minutes into the dance and Lady Catherine De Bourg was called out from her game table to witness the attraction of Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennett.

"Mr. Darcy, I feel a disturbance in the room. I think we must part after this first of two sets." Elizabeth was aware of the haughty, disdainful faces of the onlookers.

"I think you may be right, Miss Bennett. It would seem my Aunt has gotten intelligence about us. She will certainly be waiting to upbraid me when the dance is done. But never fear, I see Fitzwilliam in the wings to save you. " He gave his cousin a quick nod of recognition and they quickly changed places.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennett, I presume." Colonel Fitzwilliam gave her an amused wink and he took her hand for the rest of the dance.

Colonel Fitzwilliam's charms were not under represented by Bingley in the carriage that night. He cut a dashing military figure similar to Mr. Darcy's but not as polished. He had a thick full head of auburn hair and a formidable mustache. Colonel Fitzwilliam was the second son of the Earl of Matlock, the spare, so he threw his wild oats about more than the eldest. There was a rogue twinkle in his eye.

"Do you not find all of this a bit strange and untoward, Colonel Fitzwilliam?"

"What? Dancing with a pretty girl at a ball? Nonsense."

"We have not been formally introduced, I mean." Elizabeth could hardly keep her countenance.

"I feel as though I know you already. Darcy barely stops mentioning you. The other day, at the club, I think he mentioned your name ten times...I lost count. You certainly have captured that poor lads fancy."

Elizabeth blush a deep crimson and pulled out her fan.

"Be careful with that thing, you are liable to send a message. The men about are looking for any sign that might encourage them."

She quickly let the fan drop to her wrist and thanked the experienced gentleman.

Through the looking glass, she glanced quickly at Darcy as he stood conversing solemnly with his aunt.

The second dance in the set was the waltz and Elizabeth felt well protected in the arms of the worldly Colonel. She was a bit disappointed that Darcy had to attend to his family. She would have so liked to be held by him again.

Her new partner didn't seem to stop the non-dancers from eyeing her with envy, both male and female alike. The commanding Colonel Fitzwilliam was swoon worthy. His excellent ability to waltz elevated him to the rank of ballroom god in Elizabeth's eyes.

It was Darcy's eye she caught in the large mirror as they whirled by. It was a jealous eye.

Once the dance had ended Colonel Fitzwilliam guided Elizabeth to the champagne and escorted her, without asking, into dinner. He had chosen her as his companion for the night. Whether he wanted to spend the night attached to her or he was asked to, was unclear.

Darcy took his cousin Anne de Bourg to the table and sat down opposite Elizabeth and the Colonel. It was a bold move but one that still bordered on correct. The Colonel stood and kissed Anne's hand and Darcy merely bowed.

Elizabeth was not unaware of how dining at the Matlock table would be construed. She was a nobody. Georgiana and Avaline took their places next to Lady Catherine de Bourg and a strange little vicar sat across from them, pouring out praise.

Bingley and Jane came in and took the place on the other side of Elizabeth. Bingley kissing Anne's hand and bowing to the younger girls.

"You will never believe who the man sitting across from Lady Catherine is...our cousin Mr. Collins!" Jane whispered.

Elizabeth's face registered shock and curiosity as she and Jane cautiously gazed in Lady Catherine's direction.

"Are you acquainted with my mother's vicar?" Anne spoke softly but had excellent hearing.

"Why, it would seem that he is my father's cousin, although our families have been estranged. We have never met. Odd, is it not? Elizabeth tried to make less of the revelation. Anne nodded in understanding.

Anne was pale and very thin. She ate little, spoke little but seemed to be a keen observer of details. Possibly a character trait inherited from her mother, Lady Catherine. It was easy for Elizabeth to see why the families so longed for an alliance between them. They treated each other more like siblings than lovers and rarely spoke to each other although Darcy was attentive to her in other ways. Asking if she needed her shawl and such.

Anne never went anywhere without her companion, who sat on a chair at the periphery of the room.

After a delightful discussion of Bingley and Jane's nuptials and how Georgiana is enjoying her first season, the conversation turned to Elizabeth.

"Why have we never seen you at Highclere before?" Colonel Fitzwilliam twisted his moustache as he spoke. His words sounded casual but his gaze spoke of a more carnal interest.

Darcy's foot unexpectedly pressed against Eliza's as to warn her how to proceed.

"I am not fond of balls, in general and had this not been my sister's coming out, I might have stayed behind in Hertfordshire. I am quite content to help my mother." Darcy knew this was a lie.

"A ravishing beauty such as yourself, hiding away in Hertfordshire, that seems unkind, Miss Eliza Bennett. I am thankful you have emerged from your chrysalis!" Colonel Fitzwilliam, in his cups, gave Elizabeth's hand a playful squeeze and Darcy's foot pressed ever firmer on her slipper." She noticed Darcy's eyes had darkened and the Colonels' attentive words were causing him discontent.

As the group finished their soup, Elizabeth was approached by none other than Christoph Berger with his freshly minted wife by his side. "May I have zee pleasure of introducing my wife to your acquaintance?"

The formal introductions made, the new Bergers were invited to dine. They sat across from Jane and Bingley. Christoph was always excellent at social gatherings and Bingley was a close match to his wit. The table was well entertained.

Mrs. Berger was the daughter of a German aristocrat and the widow of an illustrious officer who had recently died in the Napoleonic Wars. Although Christoph was her second cousin, it had been requested by the family that he take her hand and keep her safe as she was with child. Ever kind, loyal and loving he agreed to be her protector. There seemed to me no great love between them but an honest familial connection that seemed to suit.

She was a robust woman of probably 27 or 28 years of age. She had black hair and was fashionably attended. She wore the marks of sadness and loss in her face but seemed grateful to be out of her black clothing and on the arm of someone with an abundance of liveliness

After the last course Colonel Fitzwilliam entreated Dr. Berger for a dance with his wife and Dr. Berger was free to ask Elizabeth for a turn.

Her heart leapt with joy and gratitude at the prospect of dancing with her long lost friend and confident. "Oh, Dr. Berger, I would love to."

Darcy stood and watched the enviable Doctor lead Elizabeth back to the dance floor. His heart ached whenever she touched another man. He was jealous of their intimacy. Darcy would never be Elizabeth's Christoph.

Darcy stayed at the table with Anne and contemplated what a quiet, lonely life with her would be like. Yet he knew that the sooner he removed himself from Elizabeth, the sooner he could become the respected landowner and husband he was meant to be. Marrying Anne meant controlling Pemberley and Rosings. His holdings would make him an even more powerful player and at nearly 30 years of age, Darcy had overextended his adolescence. People were losing their patience this season and he was being eyed as a possible parliamentarian. He had a lot to lose if compelled to follow his heart and not his head.

Lady Catherine took a side long glance at the Darcy with Anne and beamed.

The next day, a very depressed and demoralized Darcy asked for Anne's hand and the houses of Rosings and Matlock rejoiced.


	6. Chapter 6

Reflected Fate Chapter 6.

 _I am seriously making this up as I go. I had no idea where this was going this morning. I hope you like this result. This is turning out not to be as "M" as I had originally thought. Should I keep it "T" and reassign it?_

Darcy left Lady Catherine's townhouse in Mayfair that night completely distraught. He held up emotionally through the proposal, the acceptance, the announcement to the family and now he was a shell of a man. He did his duty.

Now he wanted to run. But a gentlemen running recklessly through London would set off alarms in more than one arena so he walked, briskly and with the energy of a person being chased by his own destiny.

It was dark and he had no destination. It began to rain that freezing pre-snow precipitation so common in England in early December. It soaked him to the bone but he didn't care.

Weaving through the streets he found himself in front of a particularly lovely detached house in Cheapside with a lonely, winter garden and a picket fence. The house was festooned for the upcoming holiday season with pine wreaths and swags. A light was still on in the parlor and laughter and music could be heard faintly on the street.

Snow began to fall. He shook, uncontrollably.

The door unexpectedly opened and Bingley accepted a secret kiss from his betrothed before turning up his color and braving the elements back to his elegant home. Descending the stone stairs he paused. Could that be Darcy? In this weather.

Mr. Darcy, hunched and hurting, spoke first.

"B-B-Bingley. I had ho-hoped to find you here." His shivery voice was tired and faint.

"Darcy, my good friend! What happened? You look as though you could catch your death of cold!"

These words were overheard by Miss Bennett, who, with her sister, took to the window to watch the men.

"They should come in immediately!" Jane was alarmed. Her wedding was coming up in less than a fortnight and she didn't want the groom and his best man to be sick. "Call them in Uncle!"

Edward Gardiner opened the door and insisted the men come in. He offered to call his carriage to convey them. The lure of the fire and a glass of brandy was all it took. Bingley put his arm around Darcy to help him up the stairs.

"Girls, I think you should retire. I will take it from here." Uncle Gardiners voice was serious.

So Jane and Elizabeth reluctantly rose and headed upstairs while Mr. Gardiner invited the sopping young men into his study and stoked the fire.

Darcy was still shivering and uncommunicative even after all of the men's ministrations. Uncle Gardiner asked Bingley to join him in the hall after Darcy was wrapped in blankets and put next to the fire.

"Something horrible must have happened to the poor man! I think he may be quite ill."

"I agree. I think we should call for the Doctor." So a servant was sent for Dr. Berger and he arrived within the hour.

It was determined that he should not be moved, in addition to a bad cold, he was struggling with something serious and the perceptive Dr. Berger was aware that he may be a danger to himself.

A make shift bed was made up from the couch in Mr. Gardiner's study and the good doctor stayed the night to administer the calming powders and give Darcy a good rest.

Elizabeth woke earlier than any of the rest of the house. She saw Dr. Berger's cloak on the hook. Alarm bells rang in her head. Her pulse quickened and perspiration formed on her brow. He must be in the study. Should she knock on the door? No.

She tentatively released the handle of the study door, afraid of what she might find. There, in her uncles wingback chair, was Dr. Berger, curled up uncomfortably and Mr. Darcy, pale and disheveled, asleep on the couch. His shoes were off, and his naked torso was covered carelessly by a single sheet.

She slowly entered and gently reached out to touch Darcy's forehead. It was burning with fever. She pulled her hand back anxiously looking around for the water pitcher. She wet the cloth and pressed it gently against his temples. Darcy shivered and woke.

"Elizabeth." He whispered weakly. He no longer felt any need to be formal.

"Mr. Darcy." She whispered back, stroking his cheek and dabbing his brow industriously. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" She smiled.

Dr. Berger heard the voices and opened his eyes, then shut them, pretending to be asleep. He let out a loud snore which made both Elizabeth and Darcy smile.

"You look beautiful." Darcy spoke softly and then began to cough. He would never see her this way again. The pain pierced his lungs and made it hard to breathe.

Elizabeth became aware of her nightgown, night cap and wrapper and blushed a deep crimson.

"Never mind me, Mr Darcy! I want to know how you feel?"

"I feel miserable, inside and out. I have to confess something dreadful to you. I, I, I…" he faltered. "I have done my duty to my family. I am betrothed to Anne. "

Elizabeth stopped. Tears began to fall but she never lost her countenance. A more beautiful pained face never existed.

"Oh. God. My heart." She clutched her chest then bent down and bestowed upon his swollen lips a sweet kiss. She did not know why. She wanted something of him on her. She cared not if she too became ill. Her heart was breaking and death would have been relief.

"I am sorry." She whispered apologetically. "I wanted my first and last kiss to be from your lips." Her shoulders shook as more tears fell.

He raised his arms and framed her face with his gentle hands. He looked deep into her eyes with questions and longing then pulled her into another, deeper, more urgent kiss. He rubbed his lips against hers, kissing every corner of her mouth. It took her breath away.

Unconcerned about compromise in the presence of Dr. Berger. He held her head close to his chest and she curled up next to him on the couch and they quietly cried, together.

He inhaled her sweet sleepy smell. She put her cheek to his naked chest pressing her fingertips into his soft dark fur stroking gently. His nipples hardened and his heart raced. She could hear it thunder. Her face burned with shame at her indecency but she cared not.

After a few minutes of raw mourning, Dr. Berger decided it was time to intervene. He stood quietly next to the couch, placed his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder and asked her to have some toast and tea prepared.

"I will need your help with our patient zoh you will need to get dressed and come down as soon as you are ready." He have her arm a gentle squeeze. Her misbehavior was safe with him. Elizabeth quietly fled the room, wiping tears from her face and pulling her winter shawl more tightly around her.

Dr. Berger put a few more logs on the fire.

"You did the right thing." Dr. Berger spoke from experience.

"Then why does it feel wrong?" Mr. Darcy rolled over so his back faced Dr. Berger.

"Elizabeth is a very special young woman. Ztere are very few females on earths vit her excellent understanding. She is aware of her station. She knows her limitations. I am convinced zat zere is no man good enough for her."

The pain was almost too much for Darcy to bear. Laying half naked on her Uncle's couch his strength began to rise. Her lips were too much to resist. Now that he had tasted her, he knew he could not live without her. She was the salt of his earth.

"What is my prognosis, Doctor? Will I live?"

"Of course you vill, Mr. Darcy. Your life vill be long and full of surprises." Dr. Berger mustered an encouraging smile.

Bingley arrived at the crack of dawn to check on his friend and make preparations to remove him so as to not arouse any suspicions. Bingley's carriage pulled up behind the Gardiner's house in the alley where deliveries were made and he, Uncle Gardiner and Dr. Berger helped the ailing Darcy into it and back to his townhouse.

They made the whole scene look as though the young men had been celebrating all night and were just hung over. The staff at Darcy house was no more concerned than they had been the night he caroused with his cousins on the eve of Lord Falmouth's wedding.

Dr. Berger gave instructions to Mrs. Reynolds to treat a cold. Keep him in bed with poultice and compresses, feed him chicken broth, tea and toast and give him extra sympathy. He would rally.


	7. Chapter 7

Reflected Fate Ch. 7

Elizabeth was becoming less and less certain of her fate every day.

Later that morning, she sat at the dressing table searching her still swollen visage in the mirror, while Betsy fixed her curls. She knew she must stay in London as long as she could to secure a husband but her heart was not invested. As far as anyone in the Ton knew, she was still on the market and her acquaintance with Mr. Darcy was merely that, an acquaintance.

She didn't blame Darcy for engaging himself to his cousin Anne. She knew it had been the express wish of his mother and aunt but more than anything it was to save Anne from her own sad fate. She was always well aware of her social standing and that her connections were low. As pragmatic as she had always been about Mr. Darcy, resting her cheek agains his bare chest a few hours ago lit something in her so primal and insistent that she quite despaired.

That Lady Anne was unwell, Darcy knew. That she was getting worse, he had only just discovered.

Anne had taken Darcy aside at the ball to deliver the news of her tragic prognosis and plead for his assistance. She wanted Rosings to fall into his hands if at all possible and she knew it would be easier for Lady Catherine to withdraw her control if he were at the helm.

But Anne dropped another family bombshell, her mother was also unwell. Lady Catherine did everything in her power to hide the fact but she wasn't long for the world either. They would both need protection.

Although the Colonel was considered, he was needed at war. Staying home to care for the sick was not to his taste. He needed adventure. Darcy was the only relation they trusted and it was agreed by Lord and Lady Matlock that he must stop dallying and do his duty.

Elizabeth tried to focus on the ribbon Betsy held up. She nodded absentmindedly. It would be her duty to rally herself back into the season. She still had a week before her sisters wedding in Hertfordshire and she was going to accept invitations if it was the last thing she ever did.

The Highclere ball had been blissful and her connection to the Matlock's had risen her status in the Ton. She was in a much better position to accept visits from the better bachelors and cards accumulated.

That afternoon, Elizabeth donned her indigo blue muslin dress with India print shawl her uncle had brought back. She styled her hair simply and pinched her cheeks before descending the stairs. Darcy had been removed and Colonel Fitzwilliam was in the parlor.

"What a pleasant surprise!" Elizabeth exclaimed. They exchanged greetings and the Colonel kissed her hand, tickling it with his mustache.

"Have you heard the good news, Miss Eliza?" Was the first thing out of the Colonel's mouth.

"No. I do not think I have. Pray tell me." Elizabeth lied.

"Mr. Darcy is to marry my cousin, Anne! It is the wish of both families but I never though he would oblige. He was always so evasive. Imagine."

Elizabeth rallied a smile and nodded for the Colonel to sit. She rang for tea.

"Tell me, more." She wanted to know every detail. As the story continued she realized that not only did Darcy do the right thing, Colonel Fitzwilliam knew more about the situation than she had originally thought. They must be very close confidants, he and Mr. Darcy.

The visit proved something else to Elizabeth: she and Colonel Fitzwilliam shared many interests and views. He was worldly and adventurous and his life captured her imagination. Sailing on the high seas, visiting exotic ports, navigating a huge vessel with nothing but stars, meeting unusual people, speaking unfamiliar languages, all of these things made Colonel Fitzwilliam larger than life. If Darcy was unavailable, maybe Colonel Fitzwilliam would be the next best thing.

It was not long before other bachelor callers began to accumulate in the parlor. Mr. Langford Lucas was Charlotte Lucases younger brother just graduated from Oxford and soon to take his orders. He longed for news from home and sat mostly with Jane. Captain Denny visited to pay his respects and the recently widowed Mr. McGlaughlin, a friend of Mr. Gardiners, came to see if the Bennett sisters were as pretty as everyone said.

Colonel Fitzwilliam, sensing competition, quickly secured Elizabeth for the theatre that evening and left to meet his other social obligations landing a possessive kiss on her hand. She had to stifle a laugh. Watching the Colonel bend his auburn head over her hand, kissing it and never taking his eyes off of Mr. McGlaughlin sent a certain message.

Soon the party moved out of the house and onto the lane as Jane and Elizabeth were going to visit Caroline and Louisa Bingley and put the finishing touches on the wedding plans. Only ten more days until Jane and Bingley would be man and wife.

When Colonel Fitzwilliam came to collect her for the theater, she was wearing the raspberry silk she wore the night she first danced with Mr. Darcy. Her hair was artfully arranged with plum ribbon and she donned a plum colored coat with fur collar.

"You look quite extraordinary this evening, Miss Elizabeth." Colonel Fitzwilliam took her arm in his, gave a charming smile and escorted her to the Matlock box.

Her heart caught in her throat as she was stunned to find herself seated behind Mr. Darcy and Lady Anne de Bourg. The public announcement had been made official and they were making themselves present to society. Lady Catherine was noticeably absent.

Darcy looked worse for wear. His face still pale and a shadow under his eyes. It was hard to believe that just that morning they had been entwined in a completely inappropriate passionate embrace. She wished in her heart that she had been afforded more time to recover from the loss. It seemed that Mr. Darcy would be an ever present person in her life for the time being. She didn't mind but it would hurt.

Anne sat very still so Elizabeth moved into her view, gave her a big smile and did something rather daring, she lowered herself to give Anne a kiss on both cheeks as people intimately acquainted do and said, "Congratulations on your upcoming nuptials, Lady Anne." Anne nodded to Elizabeth knowingly as Mr. Darcy distantly bowed over her hand and whispered, "Thank you."

Colonel Fitzwilliam gave her hand a squeeze of understanding when she took her seat next to his. He appeared to know more about her situation than she would have expressed. Many eyes witnessed the interaction.

Elizabeth was getting used to the officious Colonel Fitzwilliam. His manners were confident but sensitive and she felt at ease in his presence. There was a decided preference for her over all other ladies but whether that was due to his own volition or a request, she knew not.

He physically reminded her of Mr. Darcy. He was tall and fit with strong shoulders and a natural grace and there was an athleticism about him that turned female heads. She could not account for his bachelor status except to say that his commitment to the Navy was stronger than his desire for a wife.

At intermission Colonel Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth went downstairs to find a glass while Anne stayed seated in the box, her companion nearby. Mr. Darcy followed them down but stopped Elizabeth while they were still in the private stairwell.

"Mr. Darcy, I want you to know, I wish you happiness in you marriage to Lady Anne." She spoke deeply from her heart. She did not want him to pine for her. They both needed to move on.

He lowered his head and whispered.

"Miss Elizabeth, you know I would have made a different choice had circumstances allowed. I fear my cousin Anne is declining and I want to make what is left of her life a happier one."

"I will keep you both in my thoughts and prayers." She became distracted by the shapely curve of his lower lip. "When is the wedding?" She added breathlessly.

"We hope to post banns this week and marry shortly after the new year."

"I hope she knows she is also invited to Jane and Charles' wedding. It would be lovely to see you both. I will be inviting Colonel Fitzwilliam to escort me, if you do not mind."

"I envy Fitzwilliam but can not begrudge him your excellent company. You seem well suited to each other. I will warn you, he is unlikely to attach himself, so tread cautiously."

"In all fairness, Mr. Darcy, I am also unlikely to attach myself. My heart is not easily touched." A glimmer of hope registered on his handsome face as he exhaled carefully.

Colonel Fitzwilliam approached with two glasses of wine.

"Darcy! I hope you are feeling better. Would you like my glass?" The Colonel offered his drink to his cousin with a smile.

"No, I thank you, Cousin, I will take my leave. Miss Elizabeth." This time he kissed her hand, squeezing his eyes shut to stop the pain, and quickly ran up the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Reflected Fate Ch. 8

The following week was spent in Hertfordshire preparing for the wedding of Jane and Charles. Relations were on their way, bedrooms were being secured. The day would be grand.

Darcy, Fitzwilliam and his elder brother the heir of Matlock and Dr. Berger were to stand up with Charles and Elizabeth, Caroline, Kitty and Lydia were to stand with Jane. Mary wanted nothing to do with the ceremony claiming nerves. Since Mrs. Bennett also suffered, Mary was allowed to sit out.

Darcy settled Georgiana in at Netherfield with Caroline, Louisa and the other Bingley relations, then rode into Meryton to take his rooms at the Inn. The Matlock cousins would be staying there too and Darcy felt the need to curb their carousing.

The family dinner before the wedding was held at Netherfield and Elizabeth stayed close to Jane, helping her through the night.

Elizabeth tried not to look for or at Darcy but her eyes couldn't stop searching for him. She knew his every move.

When the men rejoined the group, Darcy and the Colonel found Elizabeth by the coffee.

"How are the Bennett's holding up this busy week? " Colonel Fitzwilliam was an easy conversationalist.

"Quite well, Colonel, and yourself?"

"Colonel Fitzwilliam has been enjoying his free time, if I may say so." Darcy interrupted and winked.

"How is Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth raised her eyebrows with meaning.

"Not as well, I would say." Colonel Fitzwilliam put down his coffee and wandered over to speak to Georgiana about playing the pianoforte.

"It is true. I am pining." He blushed. "But I will rally. I have much more responsibility now and my time is never my own. There are three ladies who rely on me for everything but I am grateful to be of assistance."

"Then shall we view this repast as a sort of holiday? Forget all about our immediate familial obligations and enjoy ourselves?" Her voice fell into a seductive whisper.

"I am afraid I do not remember how." He moved closer to the mirror on the mantle with his back to her. He stared into his cup, then took a deep sip. Elizabeth could see his tired eyes in the reflection as he watched her pass a cup of coffee to Bingley's elderly aunt with a smile. Elizabeth took pity on that reply.

She took her own cup and encouraged him to sit with her on the settee near the closet door, out of the way and in the dark.

"I would be happy to remind you how to enjoy yourself." She whispered even more quietly. She blushed and looked about the room. She pretended he had fluff in his hair and moved her hand up to touch his silky hair, sending shivers down his spine.

"Could you show me in the summer house?" He stared down at his coffee.

She nodded and excused herself to hypocritically reprimand her sister, Lydia.

The Summer house was nothing more than a glorified greenhouse with a chaise lounge and a few armchairs. There was no heat, no light and only the full moon glinting off of the snow outside to illuminate the way.

When Darcy arrived, Elizabeth was already there in her winter coat with fur trimmed hood. She was rubbing her gloved fingers together to keep them warm. Darcy rushed to her to hold her hands in his and leaned into her hood to kiss her aching lips.

She pulled her hands away and slid them around his neck to pull him closer. His hands gratefully slipping behind her back and pressing her body hard against his. She lost her breath, gasping, but he didn't stop kissing her neck, her ear, her hair.

He brought her to the chaise lounge to sit on his lap. When she wiggled, he let out a moan full of primitive urges. She could feel his hardness between her legs and she longed to know more.

"Elizabeth!"

"Yes. Mr. Darcy." She pulled her lips away from his and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I am a cad. You have to forgive me."

"Never!" She replied playfully. "There is nothing to forgive. We are just enjoying each other's company."

"I hesitate to ask you this but...would you like to see what the royal suite at the Meryton Inn looks like?"

She saw where this was leading. She wasn't just enjoying herself anymore. This was a serious request.

"I am staying with My Aunt Phillips in town until the Gardiners leave Longbourn. The Inn is just a few meters down the road."

"Do you think you will be missed if you sneak away?"

"My aunt and uncle have a very small staff. Only one housemaid and a butler who are married and live near Lucas Lodge. No one will know I am gone."

"I desperately need your company tonight." He stroked her back and pulled her in for deep kiss.

"I will be there at 2:00 am but tomorrow is the wedding so I need to be back by 4. We should get back to the others. "

"I will say my goodbyes and head back to the Inn immediately." He held up two fingers.

She nodded and ran back to the party.

Little did Darcy know but all of the groomsmen were heading to the Inn for pints with the Charles. There were lose women sitting on laps and bosoms galore.

"Here's to the last free night of bachelorhood!" The eldest Matlock was a gambler and a drunkard. He wouldn't hear of not carousing so Darcy had a few drinks, steered clear of the ladies and at 2:00am well in his cups, snuck around to the back door of his room to meet Elizabeth.

The Royal Suite was known for its mistress escape route and Elizabeth felt sinful playing the part, even though Darcy had not taken the formal oath of marriage yet.

"Mr. Darcy! You are drunk!" She was hidden by a black cloak she found in her aunts attic.

He bent low and whispered, "I dismissed my man to bed so I have the place to myself. Oh Lizzy." he growled low in her ear with his warm breath scented with scotch.

He led her quickly into the room as his hands undid her coat and placed it on the chair. He slowly tugged at the shoulder of her gown exposing her bare neck to trail kisses up and down. Eagerly, he began to undo the buttons running down the front of her dress but his fingers couldn't cope so she undid just what was needed to free her breasts to his touch and nuzzle.

He worshipped her breasts, licking one and then the other with his burning tongue. Kissing the tips. Every suck created a wetness between her legs and a contraction from deep within her pelvis.

His breeches were bursting at the seams and Elizabeth tentatively reached out to touch the great bulge that demanded her attention running her fingers gently along the outline.

He guided her hand more firmly over his member and taught her how to squeeze it through the cloth. He nearly lost consciousness, inhaled sharply and pulled away, panting. Things were getting out of control quickly. He was on the verge of taking her, completely, irrevocably.

"Elizabeth. No. " He whimpered. "I want you so badly. I can not control myself around you. This can only end very poorly."

"What if I am willing?" She asked innocently.

"Willing? he shook his head in confusion.

"Willing to become your mistress?" she whispered the last part into his ear.

Could this really be happening? he wondered. Could he marry his cousin, own Rosings and Pemberley and keep her on the side? Greater men have done worse and they must have been faced with the same choices he was forced to make. Is having a mistress the only path to happiness? Why should he be so righteous? She has to be his. This is what she wants. He contemplated losing her for a split second.

"No!" He kissed her hands, her arm, her neck. "I will make you my wife and the mother of my children someday. We just have to wait. Please? "

"No!" She began to undo his fly and release him to her eager fingers then she wiggled out of her pantelons and lifted her skirt.

That was all he needed to see. Her lily white thighs.

He laid her roughly on the bed while shedding his breeches and quickly and eagerly spread her legs and felt her wetness with his finger. His touch sent her throbbing. Another finger, then another massaged her open then he placed his engorged member into her and slowly ran it through.

Elizabeth gasped and almost fainted. The pain was fleeting. She was just as anxious to feel him inside of her silky slickness. He grabbed her hips and slid her to the edge of the bed so he could stand and push deeper. He wasn't acting like a gentleman anymore and she liked this decisive side of him. Moan after moan escaped them with each hot thrust. He was taking it nice and slow for her.

He ripped off his cravat, vest and shirt revealing that gorgeous chest she knew so well. She watched as he reached down and rubbed the front of her vagina with his thumb. Shockwaves surged through her. He took another deep kiss and opened her lips with his tongue. He pulled back with a smile looking at her through half closed lids, thrusting, faster and faster, his thumb rubbing away any trace left of Elizabeth Bennett.

Her eyes grew dark and unfocused. What was he doing to her? The only man she would ever love. Filling her completely. Fulfilling her. The world fell apart in a cascade of sparks.

She wrapped her legs around his waist so he would stay close. Her tightness set him free.

A moan from both, a few final thrusts and they were completely spent. Panting he cuddled her tightly on the bed and she slowly returned from oblivion.

"Oh my sweet, sweet, Lizzy." he whispered. "We may not be married in the church but you are my flesh, now. Heart of my heart. I will never be parted from you. Pray you feel the same?"

"You are mine in flesh, spirit, mind and heart. I will wait until the end of days for you and beyond. I love you."

They coasted down from their ecstasy then the clock struck four and she quickly assembled herself and ran back to her bedroom at Aunt Phillips.

His scent was still on her, his seed spilling from between her legs as she ran. She didn't want to bathe, so she quickly splashed on some rose scented water and went about her regular toilet. Without the assistance of a maid, she thankfully dressed herself and met her Aunt and Uncle for Longbourn where Betsy would finish her preparations. She was glowing and she was terrified.


	9. Chapter 9

Reflected Fate Ch. 9

When Elizabeth arrived at Longbourn she was rushed upstairs and set before a makeshift dressing table in the hall. Betsy wanted to have the bridesmaids hair finished so she could devote all of her time to the bride. Jane was still in bed, trying to rest and no one was to disturb her.

"She will have a busy, busy day." Miss Bennett whispered loudly to the girls.

"And a busy night...hmmmm" Lydia and Kitty giggled uncontrollably. They were incorrigible.

Elizabeth was very sleepy but upon hearing her sisters comment, opened her eyes wide in mock shock. She smiled at her reflection in the dressing mirror. She looked different somehow. More knowing? Or was it that her lips were swollen from so many kisses and her neck had red scratches from Mr. Darcy's beard?

"I seem to be breaking out with a rash, Betsy. Can you fetch my good chemisette? The one with the ruffles at the back of the neck but still the low v?"

Betsy sighed and had Aunt Phillips maid finish Eliza's hair so she could go on her wild goose chase. The older maid had poor eye sight, so she didn't notice the marks of a woman ravished on Elizabeth's neck. Soon Betsy returned and the lacy addition to her gown met her need.

She contemplated being a Darcy. Maybe tis a good thing I am not bringing my badly behaved sisters into Georgiana Darcy's life, she thought. They would corrupt her. Maybe I am the corrupt one now? The thought of her fall from grace, mortified her.

At 10:00 am sharp, the wedding party lined up for the grand procession.

When she saw the look on Darcy's face when she took his arm to walk down the aisle as Best man and Maid of Honor, all of her fear and insecurity vanished. He looked happy. Blissfully so. The pale complexion and sickly dark circles were gone. He looked positively virile. All he could think of was when he could lie with her next. He was hatching a plan.

During the breakfast they were forced to squeeze together at a very crowded table. Touching their legs and secretly placing their hands on sensitive parts, under the table, gave them much to do. Occasionally they would say very banal things to each other with indifferent faces.

After the Breakfast, Darcy would be dropping Georgiana and Fitzwilliam at Darcy house in London so Georgiana could continue her conquests and finish the season. Just before he left the Assembly rooms he sought Elizabeth out.

"I am leaving soon. May I have a word?"

Elizabeth excused herself from Bingley's aged aunt and followed Darcy into the unused stairwell. He gave her the higher stair so he could marvel at her before pulling out a little box and handing it to her. She opened the gift and gasped at the delicate ruby ring. He placed it on her pinky, kissed it and turned to leave.

"When will I see you again?"

"There is still one very big ball left in London. The Venetian inspired Carnival, to mark the beginning of Lent. I am hesitant to allow my sister to attend, it being her first season, but the thought that I might be able to see you again and kiss you, in costume, and in public, is too great a temptation for me. I can make sure you get an invitation."

"Kiss me now" She mouthed.

He pulled her into his arms, tasting her, pressing his urgency against her. "I am missing you dreadfully."

"Be patient. Love. I am yours." She smiled at him and sent him on his way.

He could not concentrate on anything but his time with Miss Elizabeth Bennett. Staring out the window to avoid the questioning glances of Georgiana, he turned somber.

Darcy would be returning to Rosings, alone, and have a small church wedding, officiated by the odious Mr. Collins, on the first day of the new year. Fitzwilliam would bet here as witness and provide some relief and news. Darcy hoped Fitzwilliam would correspond with Elizabeth.

"I say, Darcy!" The elder Matlock was still soused and sitting next to his brother, "You will be as rich and powerful as I the future Earl of Matlock what with Pemberley AND Rosings in your control."

"Indeed. It is an honor and a privilege to be so trusted. I hope to see both houses thrive."

"Who will inherit Rosings after your demise?"

"The heir of course." He stared his cousin down with a look of anger. "And if not an heir, Georgiana. It is uncommon but Lady Catherine would not hear of it any other way."

"What?!" This was the first Georgiana had heard of this new plan.

"Yes. Georgie. You would be in line to inherit."

"Does this mean, I do not need to marry?"

"My dear Old Boy! You have really made a muck of this..." Fitzwilliam laughed. "Now she won't want to go to London with me."

"I will go to London with you, Old boy!" Georgiana kicked Fitzwilliam gently with her slipper. "But I can play my cards differently." She winked at Darcy who couldn't believe his ears. When had Georgie become such an imp? Was it the short influence of Lydia and Kitty? He couldn't help but laugh at her less than lady like response to the news. She seemed very satisfied with her potential inheritance and the freedom it could afford her.

The rest of the month he would be handling all of the paperwork and legalities of transferring Rosings, while Lady Catherine was there to sign. It was her most desired wish. He also knew, he would have to try to consummate the marriage with Anne in order for it to be legal.

He surreptitiously packed the sheet he and Elizabeth had soiled after that night at the Inn. It was lucky he remembered he might need proof. He didn't want to threaten Anne's health with such a physical act. It most certainly was not the motivation for his seduction.

Fortunately, after the wedding and a week of homebound honeymoon, no one questioned their consummation.

Elizabeth was not interested in returning to London right away which saddened Colonel Fitzwilliam who was looking forward to her company. She promised him her first set at the Carnival Ball and told him to look for a Spanish dancer. He seemed appeased.

By the end of the next week she received her invitation to the and Darcy had sent her a very staid and unromantic letter saying he would be there dressed as a bull fighter.

She spent the rest of her time, working on her costume at Longbourn and reading the excited honeymoon letters Jane was sending nearly every day.

She tried not to think about Mrs. Anne Darcy but she did worry about her health. Elizabeth sent her a lovely gift of a shawl she had made and card with her best wishes on their wedding day.

Darcy tried to entertain Anne by learning how to play the pianoforte which was very humorous. Darcy also entertained Anne by imitating Lady Catherine's voice and saying funny things. The best thing Darcy did for Anne, was read aloud some of the gothic novels Elizabeth had showed him at the booksellers.

Less than a fortnight into their marriage, Anne Darcy died. Mr. Darcy was only just getting to know his cousin and acutely felt her loss.

So overcome by pain and sadness, Lady Catherine de Bourg followed a week later.

It was the end of an era at Rosings, just as the snow was starting to melt.


	10. Chapter 10

_This is a little steamy. Not for young impressionable readers. It has been fun writing this morsel of JAFF. I am working on a novel, not JAFF but late regency and just as sexy. Please read Stormy Weather and Second Chances and send feedback on that one, too. I realize there are edits to be made on both stories and I promise to get to it when time allows._

 _Enjoy the Grand Finale_.

Reflected Fate Ch. 10

Darcy stared at his reflection as his valet helped him into the skin tight breeches of the bull fighter. He contemplated his strategy at the Carnival ball. As a young man in mourning, he was not to be taking in the pleasures of the season. He had just lost his wife as well as his mother-in-law and society would banish him if he was detected. He decided to ride his groomsman's horse to the ball and keep hidden in the dark shadows of London.

His trusted man tucked the voluminous white shirt and held up the long sleeved bolero jacket into which Darcy slid. The hat, the red blanket and the mask and Darcy was complete. Being dressed entirely in black was not an accident. And just to make completely sure he would not be sighted or questioned on the way back from the ball, he had his man secure a room for him at an inn near Cheapside, where no one of fashion would notice.

His heart would not stop racing. In but a few minutes he would see Elizabeth and if he were lucky, he would lure her away from the ballroom and kiss her lovely lips.

As he searched his face in the mirror he noticed the changes that had taken place over the last, stressful fortnight: the shadows under his eyes, the more angular cut of his cheekbone and jawline, and the small wrinkle of worry that formed on his brow. He had been through so much and he longed for the sweet relief only Elizabeth Bennett could bestow.

At her dressing table, Elizabeth inhaled sharply as Betsy tightened the corset of a Spanish Dancer. Her costume, a dark crimson, accentuated every curve and pushed her most valued assets nearly over the top. A black bolero and mask helped her maintain some modesty.

She was escorted to the Carnival, in secret, by Mr. Gardiner who went dressed as the Pope. It was a popular costume as there were many pontiffs imbibing at the champagne table when they arrived.

Elizabeth was relieved that she could not identify anyone she knew and so quickly drank a glass of champagne with her uncle before being whisked onto the dance floor by a blond harlequin who had the familiar movement of Dr. Berger.

"I am guessing 'sees may be my Eliza, am I right?" He whispered into her ear, seductively.

"You know I am." Elizabeth whispered back with a smile.

"You look ravishing. If I were a different man, I might test my limits with you tonight." She blushed. "I did catch a glimpse of a bullfighter, dressed in black, haunting the darkest corner of the garden, would you like me to escort you?"

The dance ended and Dr. Berger held both of her hands in front of her bosoms and kissed their backs seductively sending chills through Eliza. She knew she was safe with him but this kind of attention conflicted her. His silky blond head was dangerously close to her breasts. He needed only tilt his face a tiny bit and his lips would have grazed her glory.

"Please, take me there immediately." She was breathless.

He took her arm and led her on a slow stroll through the garden. Other couples were copulating in the dark shadows behind trees and on the cold earth. Their bodies scorched with the heat of forbidden love. She and Darcy were not the only ones struggling with their elicit attraction. Carnival made it possible for everyone to shed their inhibitions and enjoy a night of blissful bacchanalia.

When Darcy saw her with Dr. Berger, the fire of jealousy raged through him, igniting a flame in his loins only Elizabeth's fair sex could extinguish. Darcy had been drowning his sorrows with drink in the days after the family funerals but now he was alert and aroused.

Dr. Berger delivered Elizabeth into the blackness behind the furthest tree at the Southwest wall as requested and slinked through the gate a few feet away.

She stood before him, dressed as a dancer, in scarlet, her heaving chest belied her fear. Those creamy mounds undoing him completely. He wanted to devour her.

Darcy squared his shoulders, lifted his chin and removed his mask staring at her with half closed lids. His ragged breathing held his desire inside with difficulty. He stepped toward her and removed the bolero jacket from her shoulders revealing her soft décolleté. He inhaled sharply but waited patiently for a cue.

He was taller than she remembered or was it the costume. Her cheeks burned and she could feel his heat. His breeches were so tight she could make out every inch of him. She licked her lips in anticipation which triggered Darcy to move closer to her and cover them with his own hungry mouth. Nudging her lips apart so he could enter her with his is tongue. She eagerly responded in kind twining her lace gloved fingers into his hair and pressing the full length of her body into him.

"Oh my God, Lizzy!" His whisper was filled with the agony of their separation. His hardness rubbed against her as his hands found their way to her breasts. He cradled them in his hands, not wanting to release them.

"We have to leave." She spoke quietly into his mouth. He lowered his head to her neckline and ran his burning. tongue along the top scorching her taught nipples as he went.

He could not wait to have her. He knew making love to her in the garden would be more acceptable than taking her to an inn, under the circumstances.

Elizabeth's knees buckled as she nearly lost consciousness.

He did not respond but positioned her with her back against the looming oak tree. Then he knelt before her as he slowly ran his hands up her soft legs, lifting her hem and kissing the insides of her thighs as he went. He could smell her sex and longed to taste her. She wore no undergarments, just a garter to keep her Spanish fish net stockings up. He was completely aroused by her costume, it being so different from her and his tongue tentatively touched the delicate, warmth between her legs. She spread her stance slightly to give him better access and he licked and sucked to oblivion.

Never had a more elicit act been conducted in the gardens at Milton house. For a woman or man to please a man that way was not uncommon but a man doing the same was shockingly foreign. Elizabeth was frightened and confused but trusted Darcy completely. It took all of her control not to scream and alarm the other lovers in the vicinity. She fell to her knees and he laid her gently on the ground.

Darcy quickly released his throbbing member and she took it into her hand, squeezing and stroking him until she regained her composure and he was on the verge of losing his. He pulled himself over her kissing her delirious mouth and positioning himself just before her soaking wet gate.

He would playfully press his tip against her as she opened her legs to him desperate to feel his throbbing cock inside of her again. Their first encounter occurred at an auspicious time in her cycle allowing her to remain without child. She didn't care what would happen to her body after this meeting, she only knew she could not live another day without him.

Her legs wrapped possessively around his waist, he pressed his manhood deep into her, thrusting slowly. Their gasps sang of deep mutual satisfaction. They burned with a common flame driving him faster and faster into a spiral of ecstasy. She was all he was. He planted his seed with a groan and collapsed atop his conquest.

"Mr. Darcy!" It was Caroline Bingley.

Elizabeth was still in disguise. Her mask only slightly skewed so that she caught the horrified Miss Bingley in one eye hole. She quickly gathered her skirts and rushed out of the side door and down the street.

Darcy, in his angriest tone, swore and said, "Miss Bingley you should step away!' This is not for you to view!" He knelt with his back to her, wrath building in his shoulders. His breathing labored. He heard her turn and rush back to the ball then he buttoned up, donned his mask and rushed out the side door in search of Elizabeth.

She had only gotten half way down the lane before a drunk Colonel Fitzwilliam, taking her for a common whore, wrapped his arms around her waist.

Darcy got there just in time to punch him in the face, grab Elizabeth's hand and find his horse. He helped her up and positioned her on top of her skirts while he straddled her body, still throbbing and rode off to Cheapside.

She held onto to him tightly and he kissed her lips from time to time with a hearty laugh. He raced to the Inn and bedded her again and again.

Elizabeth awoke to find herself completely nude, under the languorous body of Mr. Darcy.

Her hair lay luxuriously around her, his leg strewn across her lap, his arm cuddling her against him and his head resting on her left breast, his lips on her nipple. Asleep. She smiled and stroked his mussed black hair inhaling him. The sensation began again but she controlled her urge to wake him for more.

She pondered their future. Thank goodness no one saw her face while they were in the garden. Dr. Berger had always known of their predicament and was to be trusted completely. Caroline Bingley was another story.

Although her interest in Darcy had subsided when Dr. Berger was present, she was still a member of society and now Elizabeth's sister-in-law. Injury to Elizabeth would mean injury to Caroline by association. It was now, just dawning on her, how a fall from society would effect her sisters. All of them. She bit her lip in anxiety as Darcy woke to capture it with his.

"Oh Dear. That is a face I fear." He pulled back and tried to read her expression.

"Darcy, my dearest," she touched his rough cheek, "I am afraid we have damaged our sisters." Her heart raced with anxiety and remorse.

"Oh. Yes." Darcy rolled onto his back and stretched. He put his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling, searching.

"What will we do? We were so reckless." Elizabeth snuggled into his side, placing her head on his chest. His arms enveloped her and his hands stroked her hair.

"I can't live without you, Elizabeth. You may be with my child." He kissed her hair protectively.

"I am a powerful man. now and I want you to be my wife. I want our children to be legitimate, fully, legally mine."

"Should we go to Scotland? Or might you compromise me? What should we do?"

Darcy and Elizabeth wrote a letter of apology and an explanation to Mr. Bennett. In it they confessed their abiding love for each other and asked for his blessing.

Darcy, being in mourning, was going to have to face the wrath of society when he returned as would Elizabeth. They both prayed that the connection would not negatively effect their sisters. Although, given the new status of Georgiana, Darcy knew she would not be damaged.

Darcy sent his man to fetch Mr. Gardiner and the three of them breakfasted in Darcy's room at the Inn discussing the future and preparing to control the social aftermath.

Darcy then sent for Fitzwilliam to apologize for the punch and explain the predicament.

"I do not think you should worry so much about society, Darcy. You have risen to a status beyond what they can disdain. Other powerful men have married their mistresses. Your timing could not be worse but over time, they will forget about this indiscretion. Especially if you are faithful and true to Elizabeth. Mark my words."

"I thank you, Fitzwilliam." Elizabeth kissed his cheeks as they said adieu.

"Welcome to the family, Miss Elizabeth Bennett." Colonel Fitzwilliam doffed his hat and strode down the hall. He would do his best to assuage the dowagers and bring them around to forgiving Darcy.

And so, Elizabeth and Darcy engaged a hired carriage and headed to Scotland for a marriage at the anvil. Two young lovers, unwilling to allow society to part them. Determined to rise from the scandal as the best master and mistress of the county.

Epilogue:

Elizabeth regained consciousness in the arms of Mr. Darcy on the stairs at Netherfield. They had only just begun their descent to breakfast when the mirror reflected a fate neither party had predicted.

His handsome face was overcome with concern and his eyes darkened with an intensity that mirrored his anxiety. Her heart pounded as he gingerly supported her aching head. The footman raced up the flight of stairs to assist.

"You caught her just in time." The footman whispered.

"Call for Dr. Berger. We must get her back to her room."

Elizabeth was incredulous. How did she make her way back to Netherfield? Why is Darcy acting so distant? She longed for his lips to kiss her and reassure her that all things would be well. Her mind raced as she reached up to touch his cheek. He shivered.

"Darcy, my love." She whispered softly then fell away into her stupor. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, closing his eyes tightly and pressing it against his cheek. It was confirmed. He had found her. The one true love.

An overwhelming power drew his lips to hers. Still holding her in his arms he lowered his head and kissed her, gently, over and over. Her eyes flitted open and she threw her arms around his neck holding onto him for dear life.

Just then, Dr. Berger, Caroline and Mr. Bingley rushed to the stairs, shocked by what they witnessed. Elizabeth Bennett was being completely compromised by Mr. Darcy on the stairs and there would be no turning back.


End file.
